Dinosaur Ryuzaki (manga)
| age = 15 | height = 165 cm | weight = 52 kg | blood_type = O | favorite_food = Takoyaki | least_favorite_food = Bell pepper | tournament1 = Japanese National Championship | result1 = Runner up | tournament2 = Duelist Kingdom | result2 = Eliminated | tournament3 = Battle City | result3 = Eliminated | deck = Dinosaur | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions | appears_in_books = Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth }} Dinosaur Ryuzaki is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Dinosaur Ryuzaki, known as Rex Raptor, in the English anime. Ryuzaki is a powerhouse Duel Monsters player, whose nickname comes from his use of Dinosaur cards. He was once the runner up of the Japanese National Duel Monsters Championship and has also participated in the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments. Biography National Championship Ryuzaki took part in the Japanese National Duel Monsters Championship, where he made it through to the finals. There he faced Insector Haga. Ryuzaki tried to overpower his opponent with his strong Dinosaur monsters, but was defeated by Haga's combo plays. At some point, Ryuzaki spent a few hundred thousand yen on the card, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Duelist Kingdom flirts with Ryuzaki, as part of her plan to get his room.]] Ryuzaki was invited to the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Due to his high ranking in the National Championship, he was given a luxury room for the boat ride, while other competitors had to sleep on the common room floor. On the boat, he was uninterested in Haga's talk of there being new rules and said there was nothing more to the game than kill or be killed. He overheard Mai Kujaku complaining about having to sleep on the common room floor and offered to let her sleep in his room. Mai took up his offer and pretended to flirt with him. While claiming she liked men stronger than her, she asked Ryuzaki if he wanted to Duel, offering to do whatever he wanted all night, if he won. Mai then began to put him off with her Aroma Tactics and asked if he still wanted to Duel, adding the condition that he would let her have the room to herself if she won. Ryuzaki accepted, but lost and was kicked out of the room. On the the island, Ryuzaki won enough Duels to have five Star Chips. He then managed to find and confront Mai Kujaku. He got mad at her for making a fool of him on the boat and demanded another Duel. Mai was not interested in playing someone that she already beat and told him to go away. As he boasted about having five Star Chips, Mai showed him that she had eight and said she had already decided who she would get her last two from, but needed to take down another guy before that. She then got the idea to get Ryuzaki to Duel Katsuya Jonouchi and said he would Duel him if he won, thinking she could transitively beat Jonouchi that way. Ryuzaki was unhappy with doing her a favor, but agreed. Mai said that until they Dueled, Ryuzaki would be her slave. She also asked him if he knew what was "Something you can show, but can't see", but regretted asking when he answered that it was the octopus in a piece of takoyaki. Ryuzaki was taken to Jonouchi, who accepted the Duel and wagered two Star Chips. Jonouchi]] Ryuzaki stopped Jonouchi using his "Time Wizard" and "Baby Dragon" combo, by destroying "Baby Dragon" with "Two-Headed King Rex" on his first turn and guessed that "Time Wizard" was Jonouchi's face-down card. His Dinosaurs, powered by the Wasteland, overwhelmed Jonouchi's monsters for the first few turns. Jonouchi then used "Flame Swordsman", whose fire-based attack weakened Dinosaurs, to dispatch of some of Ryuzaki's monsters. Finally Ryuzaki Summoned, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and defeated "Flame Swordsman". He knew that "Time Wizard" was the only way Jonouchi stood a chance of beating "Red-Eyes", but thought Jonouchi would not know how to use it or be too afraid to try. Ryuzaki then remembered that Jonouchi defeated Mai with "Time Wizard" and thought that if he could get it himself, he would have no problem beating Mai. He imposed an ante, saying he would get "Time Wizard", if he won and Jonouchi would get "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" if he won. Mai objected and ordered Ryuzaki not to make the wager, but he refused to abide. However, the talk of "Time Wizard" reminded Jonouchi that he had the card face-down and Ryuzaki's desperation to win it made him realize it was more powerful than he considered. Jonouchi gambled and defeated Ryuzaki with the "Time Roulette" effect of "Time Wizard". Ryuzaki was later sent home, as he did not qualify for the semifinals. Battle City Esper Roba]] Ryuzaki took part in the Battle City tournament and Dueled Esper Roba at an early stage. Roba had his younger brothers spy on Ryuzaki's hand and report what cards he had, through audio equipment. Roba pretended to get this knowledge via ESP. Ryuzaki lost the Duel, without doing any damage Roba's Life Points. In accordance to the ante rule, he lost his Puzzle Card and a rare card. Ryuzaki warned Jonouchi against Dueling Roba, stating that Roba could predict his opponents' strategies and thought that since Roba beat him, Jonouchi did not stand a chance. However this encouraged Jonouchi to challenge Roba, as he felt the first step to becoming a true Duelist was to not pass up on an opponent and the second step was to fight someone stronger than oneself. When Ryuzaki saw that Jonouchi was gambling "Time Wizard", as his rarest card, he asked what happened to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", still referring to it as his own card. Jonouchi corrected him, claiming ownership of the card, but said that it got stolen, because he messed up. Ryuzaki was shocked, but Jonouchi said he got the card back and his rival, referring to Dark Yugi, was holding it on to it for him. Ryuzaki and the other spectators laughed at Jonouchi, for trying to Summon "Giltia the D. Knight", without Sacrifice, and thinking it got destroyed by ESP, when it did not work. The Dark Side of Dimensions He appeared among the crowd at Kaiba Land, during the Duel Disk exhibition Duel. He, along with the rest of the crowd, disappeared thanks to a distorted Aigami, but returned along with everyone else when Aigami was reverted to normal. Deck Ryuzaki uses an aggressive Dinosaur Deck. He was not shown using anything other than Monster Cards. One of Ryuzaki's cards is unnamed. Duels Ryuzaki took part in the following Duels. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions characters